The present invention relates to a combination lotion dispenser and pen and more particularly pertains to providing a writing instrument that also dispenses lotion and tells time and can be worn around a wearer's neck.
The use of lotion applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, lotion applicators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying lotion are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,543 to Martinez discloses a cylindrical container for aftershave lotion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,942 to Decker discloses a lotion containing apparatus in which the lotion is contained in the upper and lower shoe sole. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,244 to North discloses an ornamental design for a lotion container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a combination lotion dispenser and pen for providing a writing instrument that also dispenses lotion and tells time and can be worn around a wearer's neck.
In this respect, the combination lotion dispenser and pen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a writing instrument that also dispenses lotion and tells time and can be worn around a wearer's neck.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved combination lotion dispenser and pen which can be used for providing a writing instrument that also dispenses lotion and tells time and can be worn around a wearer's neck. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.